The Big O
by brianna2alexa
Summary: Hermione has her first orgasm.


**A/N: This is just a little one shot that has been on my mind for a while. It is rated M for a reason folks...if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!! Other than that please enjoy and leave me reviews...they make me happy!!**

The Big O

It was almost midnight when Hermione came up for air. She had been revising for N.E.W.T.S. yet again and had all of her books and notes strewn across her bed. Sitting Indian style, slumped over a book was not the most comfortable of positions so Hermione slowly unfolded her legs and stood up. Once standing she reached behind her to run the sore spot on her lower back and decided that now was as good a time as any to take a relaxing hot bath. Being able to do that was one of the perks that came along with the title, Head Girl. Unfortunately she had to share the bathroom with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Thinking about him brought a puzzled frown to her face. For six years Draco had teased and taunted herself and her friends. This year he was different. After the fall of Voldemort this past summer a lot of things were different. Those Slytherins that opted to come back to school were quieter, more subdued. More friendly. Their first night in the Heads Dormitory she had been sitting in their common room when Draco approached her. He had told her he was sorry for any hurt he had caused her by calling her names and also had admitted that it had been wrong of him to follow his father's ideals. She nodded her acceptance of his apology and he had continued on to his room. Since that day he had gone out of his way to not disturb her, mostly keeping to himself or spending time with Blaise Zabini or Pansy Parkinson.

Grabbing up a large bath towel from her closet, Hermione made her way into the spacious bathroom. There was a long counter with a double sink and a mirror over each sink. Underneath the counter were wooden cabinets for their personal items. Across from there was a separate shower stall and a bath tub big enough for six. The shower stall was glass encased and was charmed to heat the water to the occupant's desired temperature. The shower heads also could be adjusted to make the water come out fast, slow or to pulsate over the occupant in a rhythm much like a massage. Hermione opted for the shower and changed the setting to have the water pulsate over her lower back. She hoped it would help work out the stiffness from sitting in one position too long.

Once she undressed and entered the shower Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief. The water was temperature was perfect; the heat and pressure of it having already begun to work out the soreness in her back. While washing her hair, Hermione noticed Draco had again left his shampoo in the shower instead of placing it back in the cabinet. Lifting the bottle up and taking a sniff she realized that this aroma was one that had been subconsciously haunting her these last few months. It smelled of sandalwood and was a scent that she had always associated with Draco….Draco, how long had she been thinking of him by his first name? He had always been Malfoy, just Malfoy.

_Knock. Knock. _The sound of someone knocking on the door that connected to Draco's room startled her and she dropped his shampoo, creating a loud crash.

"Granger, you alright in there? You've been in the bloody shower for forty five minutes! If you don't answer I am coming in to check on you!"

The thought of him possibly seeing her naked both embarrassed Hermione; and caused a slight throbbing between her legs. What's this? Was she attracted to him? Surely not, but yet, she had once thought herself attracted to Ron and he had never caused her to have any sort of tingly sensation _down there. _

"Granger, I am not joking! On the count of three I am going to open this door. One. Two….."

"I'm ok, really, Mal…Dra….Malfoy, really!" Even though he could not see her she turned a deep crimson at her stumble over his name.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, just knocked over the shampoo bottle is all." Hermione reached over to turn off the water and stepped from the shower. Wrapping her towel tightly around her she left the bathroom and entered her room.

She kicked the door to the bathroom closed, however it escaped her notice that the door did not close all the way. Grabbing her wand up off the night stand she cleared her books and papers off the desk then cast a drying spell on her hair and body. Removing the towel she climbed up on to her bed and sat near the top, her back propped up with pillows and her legs stretched out in front of her. She had only two candles lit in the room and those were across the room on her dresser. This was usually the time of night were she sat quietly and unwound from the days activities.

Hermione had never told anyone but she liked to walk around her room in the nude. It felt refreshingly free to be able to walk around unhindered and she loved the feel of her satin sheets against her skin. It caused her to feel decadent and sexy. The word sexy caused her mind to drift back to Draco. If anyone was sexy it was most definitely him and in her heart of hearts Hermione secretly wished he found her sexy as well. His light blond hair was again cut the way it had been in 4th year and every time it fell into his eyes she fought the urge to brush it away. His body had filled out over the years, the muscles from all that Quidditch playing had most girls sighing in class. Hermione had heard a few sixth year girls whispering excitedly about him and one had said she would give anything to feel him run his hands all over her body. With this last thought Hermione fell asleep.

Draco crept silently into the bathroom about a half hour after the Head Girl had finally gotten out of the shower. He went to the toilet to urinate and when he was done washed his hands. While at the sink he noticed that her door was cracked open and a light was still on in her room. Shaking his head at the thought that Hermione was still studying he opened the door wider to get a better look in her room. What he saw made him stop and take in a very deep breath.

There, bathed in soft candlelight lie Hermione, completely naked. His eyes could not take enough of the erotic site before him. She lay on her back, one arm flung up over the pillows, the other out to the side. The leg closest to him was straight while the other was bent at the knee as her foot was flat against the bed. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath her head and her breathing was deep and even.

Draco let go of the breath he was holding and let his eyes wander her form from head to toe. There was a very peaceful expression on her face as she slept and he wondered if she dreamed. Glancing lower to her lips he could see how plump they were and he had the urge to nibble on them before drawing her into a deep kiss. Moving downward his eyes were drawn to her pert breasts, they were no bigger then a handful, but the soft, fleshy mounds begged for his touch. Her dusky nipples were standing at attention due to the cool air in the room and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he felt his pants tighten and his cock became harder than it had ever been.

Still he let his gaze travel even lower to her tiny waist and slightly rounded abdomen. Her hips seemed to be just the right size for his hands to grab if he were to pound into her from behind. Unbidden, a mental image formed in his mind of doing just that and the ache in his groin became so unbearable that he had to slip a hand inside his pants and squeeze himself to find a bit of relief.

He knew it was wrong to stand there and stare at her while she was sleeping but he could not walk away. This vision before him was too alluring, too beautiful to not be appreciated properly. His eyes sought out the treasure that lay at the apex of her thighs and he was startled to find that she did not keep that area neatly trimmed like other girls, she kept it completely bare. The urge to touch and lick and taste became overwhelming and Draco decided it was time to return to his room before he did just that.

Hermione had been awake since the moment Draco had entered her room. At first she had been frozen in shock. What would he do? What should she do? But when all he did was stand there and stare she began to feel aroused and the throbbing between her legs intensified. She desperately fought the urge to touch herself, thinking that that was not something a person should do. However when she noticed Draco rub himself inside his pants, she realized it was a completely normal thing to do. For a brief moment she was at war with herself. This was Draco Malfoy; did she want to start something with him? Then again, it seemed as though everyone else had experience but her and she was longing to know what an actual orgasm felt like. Why not with the most desirable boy in school? Her gut said to go for it, her mind said to think it through. For once Hermione went with her gut and just when it seemed that Draco was about to leave her room she let out a soft sigh which stopped him from going anywhere.

Slowly she brought both hands to her breasts and began to run her fingertips in circles over them. She avoided her nipples on purpose, not wanting to give it away too soon that she was awake, and was rewarded with a stifled groan and the sound of clothing being adjusted. She let her hands drift down her stomach to the tops of her thighs and back up again. She did this twice more and on the last trip up towards her breasts, she cupped them in her hands and lightly pinched her own nipples. This caused her to gasp at the shot of pleasure that ran straight to her core. Her eyes opened and her head turned to the side to catch Draco in the act of rubbing himself through his pants.

So focused was he on her breasts he did not immediately see her eyes open. Glancing at her face, he froze instantly as he realized she was watching him touch himself.

"Her…Hermione, I …I'm sorry. I just…I'll go." Hermione knew it was now or never. She desperately wanted to experience her first orgasm but did not want to experience it alone. Something so monumental, at least in her eyes, should be shared. And from the looks of it, Draco wanted to share as well.

"Wait. I…I want you to stay, please. If you want." She whispered and Draco knew he was done for. Hermione was still slightly embarrassed about being caught in the nude but with every second that passed she became a bit more confident especially when Draco did not leave, in fact he stepped closer to the bed until he was standing next to it.

Reaching down he ran a finger down the side of her face. "What exactly do you want, Hermione?" There, she thought, he said her name again. "Be honest because I want you, but I will not take advantage of you."

Hermione shivered at his gentle touch. "I want to experience an orgasm. I…I don't think I'm ready for sex yet, but I have these feelings and they won't go away. Can you help?"

The look of innocence mixed with arousal was his complete undoing. He smiled down at her. This time the smile was feral, like a hunter finally catching his prey. He had been watching her these last few months. So much so, that Blaise had laughingly called him a lost little puppy following its master, or in this case mistress. Shortly thereafter, Blaise had mysteriously ended up in the Hospital Wing throwing up slugs.

"I'm positive I can help you." He said. "Sit up." Hermione complied with his request and sat up. She scooted a bit further down to make room for him as climbed on to the bed and settled himself behind her. Draco placed his legs on either side of her and drew her back to lean against his chest. His hands were placed on her shoulders and he gently began to knead them as he spoke to her.

"A woman's orgasm is a beautiful thing to watch, love. And I cannot wait to watch you go up in flames." Draco whispered into her ear. The feel of his breath on her neck and his hands on her shoulders were doing an amazing job keeping her relaxed and excited all at the same time. He felt her loosen up at his touch and wiggle her body even closer into his heat. The feel of her deliciously rounded bum rubbing against him caused him to sink his teeth lightly into her neck and growl. His hands drifted down her arms and onto her stomach and slowly made their way to her breasts. She sighed at the heat that seemed to seep through her skin from all the places his hands touched. Gently he cupped her soft breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumbs lightly over the hardened peaks.

"Oh! Oh that's so much better when you do it." She moaned as pleasure lanced through her. Hermione shifted her legs so that they were slightly parted and was surprised to feel that the cool air in the room seemed to heighten her arousal. Draco gently squeezed the rounded globes in his palms, enjoying the feel of her heavy and full in his hands. Using the thumb and pointer finger of each hand he gently pinched each nipple. Hermione threw back her head and arched her body to gain more of the intense feelings that were coursing through her. "Again," she whimpered. And he complied, this time applying more pressure when he pinched.

"Uhhh, that is just …ah," She could barely speak as he wet a finger on each hand with his mouth and then brought those same wet fingers down to her hardened nipples. The feeling was indescribable.

"Merlin, Hermione, you are so damn sexy like this," his voice was low and husky with desire and it sent shivers down her spine. "This is just the beginning. Don't hold back, I want to hear you take your pleasure."

Hermione whimpered again. She was so hot right now and the ache between her legs just kept growing. She needed something, preferably that elusive first orgasm, but she didn't want this experience to end too soon.

Draco for his part had never found himself as turned on as he was at this very moment. This girl was simply amazing. And to think he was the one to discover this gem. He smirked lazily at the thought of how Potty and Weasel would react should they ever find out that he was the one to give Hermione her first taste of passion. She was truly beautiful. Not in the conventional sense but in a quiet, understated sort of way. It was no wonder most boys saw her as androgynous. One had to look beneath the robes and the intelligence to truly see the beauty within. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky as to share this experience with herm but he would definitely be searching for a way to repeat it.

Hermione's heavy panting brought Draco back to his task. Giving her generous breasts one final squeeze he slid his hands down her stomach, grinning broadly at the sound of her inhaled breath and the softly spoken 'oh!' His fingers came to rest on her bald sex and instantly Hermione stilled in anticipation of what was next.

"You are so smooth down here. Most girls leave a little patch of hair."

"Should I have left some?"

"Good Gods, no. With nothing in the way of my touch you will feel your satisfaction that much more. Open your legs for me, love." Hermione hesitantly did as Draco commanded. Some of her shyness was tempered by the fact that he was seated behind her and could not see her fully from that position. Draco however was thanking the Gods that she apparently didn't realize she had left a small mirror propped up on the dresser across from the bed. From there he could see her pussy in all its slick, wet glory. He swore that his cock had never been this hard in his entire life and brought a hand around to adjust himself. Tonight was about pleasing his witch; if he did a good job then perhaps she would be willing to return the favor. So Draco tamped down on all thoughts of just tossing her down and taking what he wanted.

The fingers of his right hand trailed lightly up and down her slit and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin with how _good _it felt. She spread her legs even more searching for his touch. Using one finger, Draco located her clit and began to softly trace small circles on it. Undeniable pleasure rushed through her veins, and once more she arched back, unconsciously rolling her hips in time to the circles he made.

"Draco, oh, this is just so …ah its exquisite…torture…..uhhh." Hermione groaned at the sensations that seemed to intensify with each touch. Slowly, Draco brought a finger from his left hand to her slick entrance. Knowing that she was a virgin, he gently slid his finger inside. Hermione gasped loudly. As her inner walls clasped themselves around his finger, so did she clasp her hands on his thighs and squeeze with all her might. Draco couldn't believe how tight she was and withdrew his finger only to insert two fingers this time.

"Oh Gods…if it feels this good with just your fingers….I can only imagine if it was…oh, oh, so good," she cried out as he began an easy rhythm pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping core. He had never stopped his ministrations on her clit. Hermione quickly found her arousal climb higher with ever thrust of his fingers and every swipe of her clit.

"Oh Draco, more, please, just more. Faster!" She began to thrust her hips up and down as he complied with her demand.

"Don't fight it, Hermione. Let yourself fly! Come for me, love. Let me hear you scream my name."

"Draco oh Draco I… oh Aaaaaah!" With one final thrust of her hips Hermione shattered in his arms. Colors seemed to burst behind her closed eyelids and the rest of the world slipped away as she rode the tidal wave of sensation out to the very end. Gradually, Hermione drifted back to reality. Draco had gently removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around her. His chin rested on the top of her head as he whispered to her.

"Beautiful, love. I told you a woman's orgasm was a beautiful thing to see."


End file.
